


Lost and Found

by lairiel



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Deep Roads, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lairiel/pseuds/lairiel
Summary: The origin story of my OC's. Grey Warden, lost in the Deep Roads fun.Set in 9:33 Dragon, Clearing out the Deep Roads Job, when the magic happens.*wink*





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to spoil anything, but there's some Non Inquisitor Cadash and Trevelyan going on.  
> I wrote this all in one sitting trying to write the ideas I get in the shower.  
> There will be more to come with these two, lots more. >:)

"We're lost," Lucien swore under his breath, throwing the map in his hand onto the cold stone beneath him. 

"Shit. Dammit. Fuck!" He yelled as he sat himself down on a nearby rock, sitting his elbows on his knees and throwing his face into his hands, sighing.

"Makers breath," The stout, bald warden whispered into the damp darkness, "Lost in the Deep Roads, what are we going to do, Ser?"  
"I'm not sure Gerald, after that last group of Hurlocks we stumbled off the way back," Lucien sighed, rubbing his temples with his hands, "This area...I cannot find it on our maps." 

The taller warden scoffed, kicking a nearby stone, "Wonderful, I would rather the Darkspawn had killed us back there than die of starvation in this shithole," he sneered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We are not dying here," Lucien shot up, blue eyes staring directly into the Wardens eyes, "I will find a way, do not give up hope."  
Gerald stirred nearby, rocking back an forth on the balls of his feet.  
"Oh?" The warden chided, "what are you going to do? Pull a new map back to the surface out of your arse? Please, might as well give up now." 

Lucien waved his hand at him, "If you want to believe that, fine. But I'll find a way, just give me a second." His mind raced, the path they took down into this new area is now completely blocked off with the rubble from their fight, and none of the men knew where any of these areas of the Deep Roads led to. 

Gerald turned to Lucien, fear igniting in his eyes, "He's right isn't he? How are we going to find a way. There's rarely others on the route me took!" He started to rub his hands together nervously.

"Our only options seem to be to follow these paths, perhaps we'll encounter some Genlocks or Broodmothers on the way, to give us a worthy death!" The wardens sarcastic excitement just fueled Lucien's anger, and determination.

"Fine. Pick a direction and we'll go, gather your -"  
He paused as he noticed a dark shape appear from behind a distant pile of rubble. Lucien shot his hand out, gesturing for the two wardens to be silent. He pointed at the figure, and the taller warden unsheathed his blade, "Well at least I was correct."  
"Wait! Maybe we should - uh - wait and see what it is?" Gerald asked nervously.  
The other warden stiffened, readying himself to start an argument when he was cut off by a loud, feminine voice.

"Grey Wardens?" The voice called, the figure moved closer to them.

Lucien looked over at the other wardens, then back at the figure, stepping forward.  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" He called out to the shadow.

The figure eventually came out of the shadow, and into the light where they could see what this was.  
Or who. 

A small person emerged, an emerald green hood covered their head, their clothes were what looked to be worn, brown leather. They wore a belt around their waist, consisting of many vials filled with varying colored liquids. Lucien noticed the bow slung around their body, admiring the craftsmanship while comparing it to his own.  
He deducted that based on this individuals stature as they came closer, that they were a dwarf.

They removed their hood once they were close enough, revealing soft, wavy dark brown hair resting against tanned skin. Their eyes were bright, a beautiful shade of a green-hazel color, he noticed that they had a splatter of freckles across the bridge of their nose, along with a short, jagged scar just below their eyebrow. Up close, he could see that this person was a woman. 

"Are you three alright?" She cocked an eyebrow at Gerald, "That ones very...sweaty."  
He quickly composed himself, clearing his throat "Sorry, we're just, uh, lost and I thought you might have been here to, erm, kill us."  
She chuckled to herself, her eyes moving to Lucien, "So, you're lost? I thought wardens knew their way around the Deep Roads." She looked up at him with a questioning stare.  
"We got pushed off of our route, now we're here."  
"Ah, I see." She turned to look around her, then back to Lucien, "I knew I never saw your types around this area."  
"What area is this, exactly?" He started to get worried, he didn't know anything about this woman, or her intentions just yet  
She smirked at him, "Well, the Carta tends to be around here the most. I use it for smuggling back and forth to the surface and Orzammar."  
"Carta? The dwarven crime organization?" This knowledge didn't exactly calm him down.  
She scoffed, "I suppose if that's what you want to call it, I just smuggle lyrium, though. So don't worry about thievery from me, alright?"  
She turned her head, examining the three wardens belongings, "It doesn't seem like you have much worth stealing anyways."  
For some reason, Lucien smiled at that. The taller warden gave him an annoyed look.  
"You said you use this route to get from the surface to Orzammar, can you lead us out?" The warden asked, putting his sword back into its sheath.  
"Oh maker, please!" Gerald cried.  
Her smirk grew as she looked around at them, "Alright. It's about a three day journey though, and I'm already supposed to be back with the coin." She shrugged, "But fuck it, why not."  
Lucien looked at her inquisitively, he wasn't yet sure if he could trust her, but she seemed to be genuine about knowing a way back to the surface. But why would she agree to help them?  
"What was your name, again?" He asked.  
She turned to look at Lucien, smiling at him, "Never said it." She removed her leather glove, holding out a tanned, calloused hand.

"I'm Dawn."


End file.
